


Outcast.

by Renezinha



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel, Dirty Talk, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Human Castiel, Illustrated, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Nick is a Bouncer, Rough Sex, Top Nick, Violence, anger issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 05:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6143306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renezinha/pseuds/Renezinha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p><br/>AU in which Nick tries to survive after being <i>discarded</i> by the Devil.</p>
</div><br/><div class="center">
  <p>
    <br/>
    <b>[With art made by me.]</b>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

After a whole year of being nothing but a plan B for Lucifer; the Devil himself, a year he does not seem to remember very well, Nick couldn't quite believe he had come out alive of such an ordeal. At first, he thought he was dead, thought he was in Heaven...but the awful stench in the creepy Motel room had him snapping back to reality.

This was no Heaven.

Heaven wouldn't smell like piss, would it now?

As he slowly rose to his feet, he saw two men lying down on the floor.

And then he remembered.

Sam Winchester had killed them. They were demons.

And since Lucifer wasn't inside him anymore, he could only assume the youngest Winchester had finally said the big Yes. Nick huffed at that. Lucifer had been...well, bragging is not quite the right word to describe it, but he had been keen on believing Sam would say Yes to him. 

The blond wasn't even surprised he had been right all along.

Approaching the broken window, he took a peek outside, eyes squinting because of the bright daylight.

It didn't take long for him to realize he was in Detroit.

_“Oh I don't know Sam. I think it will. I think it'll happen soon. Within six months. And I think it'll happen... in Detroit.”_

Figures.

 

Rejoining society after so long...it sure felt like he had been through a long prison sentence. It wasn't easy, far from it.

Nick soon realized people recognized him...from somewhere.

Didn't surprise him in the slightest when he found out he was being hunted for mass murder.

Cons of being Lucifer's vessel, he mused.

Though he had never been one for forging documents or doing anything illegal for that matter, he easily found a guy who would do it for him. The man, some punk much younger than him, demanded he paid him fifty bucks for the fake documents...but when he noticed Nick didn't have any money with him and tried to take the papers back, Nick had reacted quickly by punching him square in the face.

Nick's name these days was Mark Allen.

Hopefully, he'd be able to get a job. Any job would do, as long as he gets to have a roof over his head and food on the table.

Sometimes he'd wonder...what had been of the so called Apocalypse?

Nick had watched the news, he had seen the massive storms and quakes devastating entire towns a little around the globe and he wondered...if those were the consequences of Lucifer and Michael's destined battle?

Most likely.

But a few days later, things calmed down. People were rebuilding, looking for survivors...and while they blamed Mother Nature's fury, Nick knew the truth. He knew whom were to blame.

 

The blond landed a job at a shady disco near a chinese restaurant in downtown and though it wasn't a big deal, they paid well. He had finally gotten out of the streets and managed to pay for a small room. The rent wasn't too high and...it showed since the room looked very old and there were moisture stains a bit everywhere.

Not to mention the bullet holes outside. Tough neighbourhood, no doubt.

All in all, he was pleased. A roof is a roof after all.

And he actually liked his job as a security guard at the disco. Then again, security guard is but a fancy name for what he really is. A grunt. Someone who will kick ass and take names.

It helped him regarding his anger issues. Punching douchebags in exhange for money? It sure is a great change from what he used to be. From a respected Nurse to a disco grunt.

He didn't really care.

 

The club was full.

Still, there was a huge line outside. People wanting to get in, people behaving like douchebags because they want to get in.

Nick would let one or two people go inside everytime the door opened and someone left. But those who tried to push their way in? Those he'd punch and throw them into the curb.

“Son of a bitch...i want to talk to your boss!” A bald guy started yelling at him after being pushed out of the line and punched in the face, attracting all attentions towards him. 

Nick smirked, shrugging. If this guy wanted to put on a show, he'd help. Oh yes he would!

“My Boss' not to be bothered, sir. Now...if you'd be so kind to return to your spot in the line, i-”

“Fuck you. I'm getting in!”

The bald guy came on to Nick, swinging his fist at him, only to have his arm twisted behind his back.

“I think i asked politey, didn't i? Huh? Don't you agree?” Nick hissed against the other man's ear before letting go of his arm and land another punch on his smug face. “Get out of here, you're banned from this place!”

Coughing and later yelling in pain, the bald guy craddled his probably broken jaw on his palm and cast a glare towards the blond. “You'll pay for this...”

“If i got a penny for everytime i heard that.” Nick rolled his eyes. “Go.”

The guy left and everyone in line started talking in hushed tones, probably not wanting to aggravate the scary bouncer.

Around four in the morning, his shift finally ended.

“Go home, Mark, have a rest.” A bulky man said, placing a hand on his shoulder. “By the way, the Boss said you should take it easy next time...we can't afford to be sued. Again.”

And Nick snickered. “We're not being sued...not by that coward at least.”

“Yeah, well...better not take any chances, but...” The man looked over his shoulder and when he gazed back at the blond, he was smirking. “Bet he was asking for it, eh?”

Nick nodded, lips curling into a smirk. “Don't they always?”

“You're alright, Mark!” The man laughed, dropping his hand. “I'll see you tomorrow.”

“See ya.”

Nick left and the man took his place by the door. The disco wouldn't shut its doors until seven in the morning.

 

Three years have passed since then. And they have passed like a blur.

Nick eventually got fired from his job at the disco but fortunately for him, he didn't have to look far. He got a new job at a nightclub and this one, he tried to maintain. They paid much better and since he was tired of living in that awful room, he hoped he'd make enough money to move. Soon.

A roof is a roof...but that roof threatened to fall any moment now. Goddamn termites.

He did spend his free time drinking, watching tv, sleeping...throwing up, drinking again. It was a routine he had gotten used to.

It was better than being sober at least.

That way he wouldn't remember his wife, his baby...

And Jimmy.

He had to be sober when he went to work, even if he'd show up with a hangover most of times. If the guys noticed, then they knew best not to say anything about it.

He still did his job and he was pretty damn good at it.

But he couldn't help it. The alcohol helped, yes, but he couldn't help but remember him. Jimmy. His best friend and lover...the one man who had been there for him when his family was murdered in their beds.

Jimmy Novak had been his rock, his safe Haven...and Nick fell apart when his lover said Yes to the Angel. To the Angel no one believed he had been talking to.

It was like a punch to the gut.

Nick had lost the only thing that made him want to keep on living after the deaths of his wife and baby. And he had chosen to leave, chosen to go with Castiel.

 _Castiel_ , that bastard.

It was all his fault.

He could be with Jimmy now, they could still go out for burgers, kiss when no one was looking...and make love for hours.

And those were the worst memories. The times he fucked Jimmy through the mattress. Longing was the worst feeling of them all.

Nick never touched himself, he'd rather have a cold shower instead.

 

“Hey, Mark. What's up?” Rick, his fellow bouncer, greeted him with a small smile as he saw the blond coming his way. “Man, you look like shit. Tough day?”

“Thanks.” Nick groaned, coming to stand beside him. The club would open its doors in a few minutes and people were already starting to gather outside, getting in line. “Yeah, sort of.” The blond eyed the crowd for a moment, eyes squinting in curiosity. “Is it me or...there's not a single guy around?”

Rick chuckled. “It's Ladies Night, dude!”

“Oh...that's today?”

Rick nodded. “Though you'd know. Didn't Ashley tell you?”

“She might have, i...guess i forgot.”

“No big deal. Beware though...women can be feisty too, especially in Ladies Night nights.”

“Noted.”

 

Overral, the night went well.

The women were a little feisty but nothing he and Rick couldn't handle. A couple intoxicated girls mistook them for the strippers at some point, and even demanded they took their clothes off in exhange for five bucks!

Nick had laughed, saying he wasn't that cheap, but Rick had played along, lifting his shirt only to tease them.

It was a different night...but he had fun. Sort of.

His shift ended and he took the same path back home he takes every night. He wasn't scared of being robbed or anything because he's pretty damn sure he'd kick anyone's ass who'd dare to try...but when he heard sounds of punches being thrown, blades clashing, he stopped on his tracks and let his ears follow the noises.

Someone was fighting, that much he realized.

Perhaps he could help? And let out some steam since tonight he didn't get the chance to do so.

Nick ran towards the alley and saw two tall men with knives, attacking a shorter man. He noticed the victim carried a knife as well, but...that was no ordinary knife, that was...

And that's when he let his gaze wander to the victim's face.

Dark short hair, blue eyes...

“Jimmy?”

The two guys turned to gaze at the blond and while one of them cursed, the other rushed towards Nick, swinging his knife at him. “Two for the price of one. I'll get this one, Jack!”

“Don't fucking say my name! Fuck!” Jack then turned his attentions back on the dark haired man and tried attacking him again. “Gonna kill you and still take your money, stupid bitch! Hand it over!”

Nick dodged the knife and his adrenaline levels were so high, he jumped on the guy, not even caring he'd get stabbed in the process or anything. Jimmy, _his_ Jimmy was in trouble and he needed to help him!

The blond landed on top of the robber and pinned his hands against the ground, hitting his right hand several times against the hard concrete floor until he dropped the knife.

Jimmy had successfully gotten rid of the other robber, Jack, by stabbing him on the chest. He didn't want to kill him, but...he had no other choice. He then looked Nick's way, wide blue eyes watching as the blond punched the other robber in the face. Punch after punch, he seemed possessed. He wasn't stopping, not even when the other guy stopped breathing.

He was dead. Nick had killed him...but it was okay, he had it coming. No one would dare to hurt Jimmy again, not on his watch.

Nick finally seemed to calm down a little though he was still panting heavily. Blood that didn't belong to him, dripping off his face and chin.

He got up and glanced over at Jimmy, blue meeting blue.

Only then he noticed the frightened look on the other man's face.

“It's okay, Jimmy...no one will hurt you now.”

Nick was probably still in shock, his brain refusing to work properly and connect the dots, because he was already walking towards the other man, arms spread, ready to hug him. “It has been so long...Jimmy, come here...”

The other man recoiled, until his back was against the wall, again. “I'm not...not Jimmy. And you...you're...you're not Lucifer. Not anymore.” Jimmy, no... _not Jimmy_ , narrowed his eyes, his heart beating madly against his chest. He had been scared when he first saw the blond coming into the alley, but...he now realizes this is not Lucifer. It's his vessel. The vessel he had used before he took Sam Winchester.

“Not...Jimmy?” Nick dropped his arms, adrenaline already wearing off. “What do you mean, not...” The blond's eyes widened then, struck with the realization this was not his lover, this was...

“Castiel?”


	2. Chapter 2

After the initial shock and then again what did Nick expect, he used the sleeve of his jacket to wipe the blood off his face. He couldn't stop staring at Castiel though.

Why didn't the Angel smite those robbers?

They were just human, surely he could have easily gotten rid of them, but...Nick could tell something about the Angel was off. And it wasn't just the weird outfit he was wearing.

He had been used to watching Castiel using Jimmy's suit and tan trench coat everytime Lucifer allowed him to take a peek...

Where did he find those rags anyway?

“Yes.” Came the Angel's reply a while later. He seemed disturbed by Nick's presence, not only because he had been Lucifer's vessel, but because of what he had just witnessed.

Nick had killed a man with his bare hands.

To protect him. No, not him, _Jimmy_.

“I don't understand...” Nick started, frowning in disgust at the blood seeping through his shirt. “Castiel. Why didn't...” He paused, taking a look at both corpses. “Why didn't you just...spread your wings and used your mojo to get rid of them?”

Cas frowned, looking away, hiding his bloody Angel blade inside his oversized sweatshirt. “I can't.”

“Why?”

“My Grace has been taken away. I'm-”

“You're human.”

“That would be correct, yes.” The former Angel said, nodding softly.

Nick had a million questions but he needed to know something first. He needed to know...

“Is ...is Jimmy still in there? With you?”

Castiel denied and all hopes Nick had of ever seeing Jimmy again, came crushing down on him.

“Jimmy Novak is in Heaven.”

Nick huffed. And then he started laughing. Cas found his behavior to be most intriguing, but he said nothing about it even if he was curious. Perhaps this was his way of grieving?

“Well...good for him, i guess.”

It sounded cold and Nick flinched when he heard himself say it. Why did he say it? It wasn't Jimmy's fault he... _wait a minute_.

“How did he die?” Nick asked all of a sudden, a dangerous glint dancing within his icy blue eyes. “Did you get him killed, Castiel?” And then he was closing the distance between them, crowding the former Angel all the way back against the wall once again.”Did you?!”

“I-”

Nick rose a hand but when he was about to land a punch on the other man's face, he let it land against the wall instead.

No matter how angry he was, Nick realized he...just couldn't bring himself to hurt him. Not when he looked like Jimmy. He has a lot of nightmares to deal with and dreaming he's punching his lover, isn't something he wants to have haunting him either.

Castiel had squeezed his eyes shut, ready to receive the blow...when nothing happened. Opening them again, he noticed Nick's fist was still against the wall and his knuckles were bleeding. Probably broke something too.

“You are injured.”

And the Angel's bluntness had Nick snorting.

“How did he die?” He asked later, not moving an inch. Cas didn't move either because Nick was basically crowding him against the wall. “Was it...did Lucifer...”

Cas shook his head no. “He was dead long before that. An Archangel-”

“Well...fuck you and fuck all of your Angel pals, alright? Fuck you.” Nick pulled away and didn't even care his hand was probably broken and needing stitches. Too numb to feel anything at the moment.

“I am sorry, uh...Jimmy served Heaven well and he-”

“Will you stop talking?! He's dead and that's it. Dead because he thought your God actually had a plan for him...but the truth is...God doesn't care, does he? Same way he was ready to cast out Lucifer over something so goddamn trivial, he's ready to cast all of us.” He chuckled, shaking his head.”We-we're all dead ...we just don't know it yet.”

Castiel remained silent during Nick's outburst, not wanting to anger the man more than he already is. Funny how he found himself agreeing with the blond. God had stopped caring...a long looong time ago, didn't he?

“Come with me.” Nick blurted after a brief silence, eyes roaming over Castiel's body.

“Beg your pardon...?”

“You heard me. You're...a mess...but i still have questions. Questions only you can answer.”

“Huh...” Cas' stomach churned and growled and he quickly placed one of his hands against his belly, hoping it would stop making those awful noises.

“How long has it been since you ate?” Nick asked, already turning around to start walking. He didn't care about the bodies. Someone would find them eventually. They always do.

“Three days.” Cas answered, hopping over the dead guy to follow Nick out of the alley. “These men attempted to steal the little money i had left...i was planning on using it to call Sam and Dean and, uh...let them know what happened.”

“That's dumb.” Nick said, causing Cas to frown as he hastened his pace to walk beside the other man. “You're hungry and you'd waste money calling them?”

“I am sure they also have a lot of questions...”

“Hm, i'm sure they do.” The blond shrugged, turning his head to look at him.” So...what happened? I take it Sam said the big Yes, but...nothing happened. Planet's still here.”

“Sam said Yes but he managed to control the Devil and jump into the Cage.”

“The Cage, i see...you mentioned you wanted to call Sam and Dean, so...if Sam jumped, how come he's...alive and well?”

“It's...it's a rather long story.”

“I have time.”


	3. Chapter 3

“And the meteor shower a few weeks ago?” Nick asked as he watched the other man take wolfish bites on a sandwich he had made for him.

Cas swallowed and coughed a little.

“Not a meteor shower.”

“Knew it.”

“The Angels were cast out of Heaven ...and it's my fault. I was tricked, i thought...i thought i was helping.” The former Angel admitted, eyeing whatever was left of his sandwich before diving in for another bite.

“You screwed up. _Again_. Because you thought you were helping?” Nick rolled his eyes, leaning back against his chair. He had heard Castiel telling him all about the events previous to the upcoming Apocalypse, heard him explain the whole Raphael and Purgatory thing...and now this? How could a goddamn Angel of the Lord be that dumb?

Still, he was glad he hadn't ran into any Leviathans. Those sure sounded creepy.

“Yes.” Cas finished his sandwich and reached for the paper napkin on the table to clean his lips. “Sam attempted to close the Gates of Hell as well, but...hm...i do not think he succeeded. There are demons around still.”

“You guys sure have been busy.” Screwing up, he mused. “What are you going to do to get your Grace back?”

“I don't know. Metatron is...he's powerful. And my brothers and sisters might roam the Earth, but they are no match for him either.”

“This Metatron sounds like a massive dick.”

“Yes, he's...a giant male organ.” Cas agreed. Nick laughed. “I suppose i have answered all of your questions...i should go.” He said, standing from his seat.

Watching this, Nick quickly got up as well, not stopping the words he said next. “You can stay.” Bad idea. “This place might be a shithole but it's better than staying in the streets.” Why is he worried? This isn't Jimmy, this is Castiel. The Angel who _took_ Jimmy.

Cas looked around and then looked back at him, brows knitted in confusion and deep thoughts. “This is not, uh...a shithole as you said. I think it's very nice.”

Nick laughed. “There's termites on the ceiling. Not quite the Bellagio, right?”

“I wouldn't know, what is a Bellagio?”

The blond laughed again. He reminded him so much of Jimmy...and not just because he looked like him. Though he had kind of corrupted his little sheep, Jimmy still had an innocent side to him that was just so...fucking cute, it melted him. Used to, at least.

Of course Cas is like the...epitome of innocence.

But he's not Jimmy. And why does he keep telling himself that? Of course he's not Jimmy.

Still, it would be nice to have some company...of course when said company is using the face of your dead lover, you realize how fucked up you are.

Nick didn't want to admit he was kind of clinging to Castiel.

“You're...staring. Again.” Cas said after silence settled between them once again.

“Hm.” Nick snapped out of it and coughed.”The couch is all i have to offer. It's not bad, better than sleeping on a cold hard floor, i guess.” He said, pointing at the brown couch in the middle of the room. “I'll bring you a blanket.”

Castiel eyed the couch and nodded. 

He stood rooted to place while Nick fetched him the blanket.

“Dude.” Nick started, draping the blanket over the couch. “What are you, a statue?”

“I was waiting for you.”

“There. Bathroom is....” He started, turning to point at the door next to the only room in the house.”...that way, you should probably clean up before going to sleep.”

“Thank you, Nick.” Cas smiled for the first time they found each other and Nick found himself staring at him. “I appreciate your kindness...even when...i do not deserve it.”

Damn right he doesn't.

“Goodnight, Castiel.”

Nick used the bathroom before going to bed, getting rid of his bloody clothes, wrapping a bandage around his hand as well, and since he was exhausted, he decided he'd shower in the morning instead.

 

The blond couldn't sleep.

All he could think about was Jimmy. He tried closing his eyes, tried to think of something else, but nothing would work. Memories of old times, good times, next to Jimmy came to haunt him in full force tonight and he knows he shouldn't have told the former Angel to stay with him.

Morning would come soon and Nick needed to sleep.

Even though he'd only go to work at eleven pm, he needed to rest.

An hour later, he got up from bed and went to the kitchen to get something to drink. He walked past the sleeping Angel on the couch and tried to ignore him. Tried to ignore the way he looked like while he slept, the way his nose wrinkled and his lips parted to let out faint little snoring noises.

He's fucked.

Nick grabbed the bottle of scotch from the cabinet and reached for a glass as well, pouring himself a drink.

He drank it in one single sip and filled his glass again.

From the kitchen's doorway, he could see Castiel moving on the couch, probably seeking warmth or maybe he just had a bad dream, who knows? Thing is, Nick couldn't stop looking at him.

He drank the last contents of whisky from the bottle and when he noticed it was empty, he snorted and tossed it into the trash can next to the sink. Been a while since he took the trash out, he should probably do it soon.

Probably.

Morning came, finding Nick utterly drunk.

He drank to forget but turns out it only made it all worse.

Castiel woke up a few minutes later, messy dark hair pointing in all directions, and he sat up on the couch, bringing a hand to rub his eyes. When he looked up, he noticed Nick was sitting on a chair in front of him...and the view startled him. Why was he watching him like that? And what was that smell?

“Good morning...?” Cas tried.

“Why did you have to pick him? Him of all people?” And by the way Nick dragged his words, Cas could tell he was intoxicated. That explained the smell. “ My Jimmy, why? The only thing...”

“You are drunk.” The former Angel stated, making Nick huff out a spurt of a laughter.

“Remember when...” He tried to talk between laughs. “ Remember our first time? Remember how i took you in the car, right in front of your house?”

“That's-”

“Bet you were watching us the entire time...you kinky son of a bitch.”

Castiel didn't know what to say. Nick's dangerous when he is sober...and he can't even imagine how he'll act if angered while being intoxicated. He has his Angel Blade, sure, but he didn't wish to hurt Nick. The only human who showed him kindness when he deserved none. Not after everything he has done to him.

“Gonna...” Nick pulled his zipper down and pulled his half hard member out, watching Cas' eyes grow bigger. “Gonna give you a taste of that, bet you want it, don't you?”

“I...i don't...i do not wish to, uh...copulate with you.”

Nick chuckled.

“That's what _he_ said...” He hummed his amusement, giving himself a few strokes. “You owe me, Castiel.”

“Nick, please...you are drunk. Perhaps you should...do whatever humans do when they need to sober up? Just...tell me what to do and i will help.”

The former Angel tried to be reasonable...and he did not understand why he himself felt his pants getting a little uncomfortable at the sight of Nick stroking himself. Was he experiencing sexual arousal? He was new at this human thing...but he recalled the day he stared at a woman's cleavage, experiencing the same odd feeling in his genital area.

“Wanna help me?” The blond smirked, absently biting on his lower lip. “Alright. Kneel on the floor...and crawl your way towards me.”

“Excuse me, i...what?”

“Don't make me fucking repeat myself.”

Castiel swallowed dryly and obliged nonetheless. He shoved the blanket away and Nick seemed pleased to see the little bulge in his pants. Good, he didn't care if this was one-sided if he's to be honest about it, but it sure aroused him seeing the little Angel all hot and bothered as well.

Cas kneeled and...crawled towards the blond, stopping when he reached his feet, looking up at the blond for further instructions.

  
[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=wh1v1u)   


And damn him for looking so much like Jimmy right now.

Nick lifted himself a little off the chair to pull his pants and underwear down his legs, and then sat down again, eyes on Cas' the entire time.

“Suck it.”

Cas tilted his head to the side, giving him a confused look.

“Don't pretend you don't know what to do. Jimmy's been with you for a while, i'm pretty sure you know what he did, what _we_ did...so fucking go ahead and suck me until you choke on my cum.”

When Castiel said nothing, he frowned. “Now.”

The former Angel could knock Nick unconscious and escape...but he found himself curious and aroused with the whole thing. Kissing the demon Meg all those years ago had been...pretty interesting. But this, this was different.

Not because Nick was a male, but because his human body reacted so nicely to his, he'd be a fool to lay such a good opportunity to waste.

Besides...he wanted to attone for what he did to Nick. For ruining his life.

Perhaps the blond would forgive him afterwards?

“Don't make me shove my cock down your throat.” Nick, impatient Nick.

“I...apologize, i was...contemplating.”

“Less contemplation, more sucking.”

Cas got to work right away. He gingerly reached for the blond's throbbing erection and gave it an experimental lick, right around the slit in the head, tasting pre-come against his tongue. It wasn't unpleasant and he licked it again, long fingers curling around the flesh.

“Fuck yes...” Nick seemed to like it. “Don't be a cocktease. No one likes a cocktease...” Then again, maybe he didn't.

Jimmy used to tease him a lot.

He didn't want Cas to mimick Jimmy's actions.

“Of course.” Castiel then tried taking him into his mouth, Nick's girth streching his sinful mouth wide and nicely. Nick tried not to look at him because, fuck, he looked damn good like that, wrapped around his cock.

“That's...more like it.” Nick rested a hand on Cas' head and gently carressed his hair, playing with his wild dark locks, pulling on them a little when Cas' tongue pressed against the underside of his flesh.

And when the former Angel took him fully into his mouth, Nick's hips bucked and he cursed, loudly, pouring down the other man's throat.

That had been pathetically fast.

But he didn't care.

Cas choked and pulled away immediately, coughing, saliva and come dripping off his lips. “Was that...was that okay?” His voice sounded raspy and lower than usual.

Was he kidding?? Nick laughed, shaking his head, body still tingling with the aftershocks, his toes uncurling. “More than okay...Jimmy's lips were made for sucking cock and...you delivered.”

Cas didn't know whether to take that as a compliment or not.

When he was about to get up on his feet, Nick's firm hand on his shoulder had him going back to the floor. “Not done with you. Besides...where'd you go like that?” He smirked, tilting his head towards the wet stain in front of Cas' pants. The Angel was leaking and Nick's cock gave a twitch of interest at the sight, trying to harden again.

“I don't-”

“Gonna fuck you.”

Nick's words, or probably the way he said them, had Castiel parting his knees a little, lowering a hand to his bulge. When he touched himself, he sighed in relief. Apparently he needed friction.

“Don't move.”

Cas didn't and Nick got up from the chair on wobbly legs, his flaccid cock mere inches away from Cas' face.

He stroked himself hard and fast, letting the tip rub against Cas' lips every now and then, teasing the other man.

Cas moaned, his face scrunched up in discomfort and Nick relished on that.

He's going to wreck him.

Nick pressed the tip of his cock against Cas' lips and urged them to part. “Open.”

Castiel parted his lips and Nick shoved his cock inside his mouth. Cas wondered if he was supposed to suck and bring him to completion once again, but a hand on his hair, yanking his head back a minute later told him Nick probably had something else in mind.

“That's a good boy. Eager to suck cock, aren't you?”

Cas looked up at him, the blue barely visible in his eyes.

Nick was fully hard again.

“Get up. Let's take this to the bedroom.”

Nodding, Cas stood on his feet, finding it quite hard to walk when he was painfully hard against his jeans. Still, he eagerly followed the blond into his bedroom.

Like the rest of the house, Nick's bedroom wasn't in very good state. The stains on the ceiling had become holes and Cas could see what he had meant before when he said he had termites.

He watched the blond closing the curtains now that the sun was up.

“Strip.”

Castiel obeyed, removing his clothes, while Nick watched him the entire time, his eyes roaming his naked figure, brows furrowing when he saw the weird tattoo adorning the skin on his ribs. “What the hell is that?”

Jimmy didn't have any tattoos.

“A warding tattoo. It keeps me hidden from other Angels.” Came Cas' reply as he let his pants and underwear fall and pool around his feet.

Nick could only picture the look on Jimmy's face if he found out he had a tattoo. Usually, Nick would find it pretty hot, but...

He's not Jimmy! Dammit. It's not the same.

“Get on the bed. Face down, ass up.”

Castiel blushed.

And it was cute. Jimmy would still blush like that everytime they fucked. Even if he was more than used to it, used to Nick's shenanigans when it came to sex.

The former Angel walked to the bed and quickly got into position.  
And fuck if he didn't look good like that! Nick had to grip himself at the base not to come right then and there.

Nick didn't have any lube or condoms, but he didn't really care.

He'd go raw on him if he could, but even though he's drunk, he'd never hurt Jimmy on purpose. Jimmy's body, Jimmy's...shit. He needs to stop thinking.

The bed dipped under his weight as he kneeled behind the dark haired man and then he ran a hand appreciatively over the swell of his ass, humming his approval, lifting that same hand only to bring it hard against one of his cheeks, startling Castiel there for a moment.

“You like that?”

“I-”

Another spank. Cas gasped.

“You do, don't you?” Nick chuckled, spanking him until both of his cheeks were cherry red and then he spat on his fingers, bringing them to poke and tease around Cas' puckered hole, feeling the man's whole body tensing up at the touch.

Jimmy's body might have been used to this, but to Cas, this was his first time.

And Nick wanted to laugh at the irony. Popping this body's cherry for the second time...i mean, what are the odds?!

“That f-feels..”Cas stuttered when Nick slipped a finger past the tight ring of muscle, finding trouble to form words, let alone sentences. “Uh...”

“Tell me. Tell me how it feels.” Nick's husky voice sounded close this time and when Cas dared to look over his shoulder, he whimpered. The blond was draped over his back, one of his fingers going in and out of him, tongue coming out to lick at the former Angel's lobe.

“It...it hurts, but...n-not in a bad way, i-” Cas groaned loudly when he felt a second finger joining the first. Nick stretched him, scissoring him hard and fast, seeming rather impatient to sink his cock into Cas' fluttering hole.

“It will only get worse.” Nick promised, snickering, as he pulled away, sitting on his heels, watching his fingers disappearing between the other man's red cheeks.

“What do you- AH!”

Cas yelled when Nick removed his fingers and pushed his throbbing cock into him. It streched him in an obscene way as it went in, inch by agonizing inch. The dark haired man squeezed his eyes shut though a few tears streamed down his cheeks. His fists curling tightly on the sheets.

“Take it, just..fucking take it.”

Nick should probably have prepared him more, but...he was so aroused, he just couldn't take it anymore.

He knows Castiel can take it.

Jimmy did, why not an Angel of the Lord? Being fucked surely didn't compare to those Heavenly wars upstairs, right? Castiel knows pain and this is probably nothing to him.

Nick initiated a brutal pace, hands digging into the flesh of Cas' buttocks as he slammed into him, his hips going flush against his ass, bottoming out with each thrust. Every little noise coming out of Cas' lips arousing him to dangerous levels.

He could easily shut his eyes and pretend it's Jimmy.

But what would happen when he opened them?

No, he can't and he will not allow himself to live in the illusion.

Nick snorted. He wasn't as drunk as he thought he was, was he? Note to self, don't buy cheap scotch.

Castiel's arms gave out and his upper half crashed against the mattress, Nick's thrusts pushing him further into the pillows. “Please, oh...please, i need...i n-need-”

“You don't even know what you're asking for, do you?” Nick punctuated each word with a deep thrust, spanking him again, only once this time.

Cas shook his head no against the pillows, mouth ajar, drooling a little. The pression was just too much. Something hot coiled in his gut and he needed release...he needed it badly.

Nick pulled out of him all of a sudden and flipped Cas onto his back. He wanted to look at him when he came...even though it was probably a bad move. A real bad one. Looking into big, wide blue eyes filled with lust didn't help his sanity...but tell that to his dick!

The blond spread Cas' legs, bringing them over his shoulders, and then he pushed back in, growling at the way his tight, hot walls, clenched around him. “So good, fuck...missed this, missed y-” Nick stopped himself right there and focused on pushing all the way inside.

Now, the new angle allowed Nick's cock to rub against Cas' prostate and the former Angel found himself arching off the bed, moaning louder than before. He wasn't sure what it was that the blond had grazed, but it sure felt good. He needed more.

“Hah, there you go...” Nick thrusted into him, burying himself to the hilt, staying like that for a solid fifteen seconds until Cas started squirming, using little leverage he had to move his body against the blond's, chasing the pleasure. “What are you doing, Cas, trying to fuck yourself on my cock? Hm?”

“Will you...please, move, please.”

Hearing the Angel begging him, was the last straw.

Nick, like a possessed man, pulled out only to sink back in, pushing Cas hard against the mattress. “Please what?”

“Nnggh...m-more?”

Nick didn't move, wanting to hear him say it. Same way he'd tease the filth out of Jimmy's mouth. “I'll fuck you and won't let you come until you say the magic word...” And he did good on his word, fucking him and carefully avoiding that spot that would have him writhing in pleasure and seeing stars.

“I don't...i don't know about any magic words, w-why would you... _oh_...why would you need them?” Cas stubbornly asked, little whines escaping his lips when Nick deliberately avoided that special spot within him.

“You clueless little slut...” Nick leaned forward, almost bending him in half as he crashed their lips together. “Beg me to fuck you.”

Those are magical words?

Cas moaned against the blond's lips, body moving back and forth against the bed as he pounded his ass. “Fuck me, uh...please.”

“Fuck, Cas, just...”

“Please.” Cas insisted.

And Nick finally obliged, pulling back, fucking him harder, hitting his prostate with each thrust.

The former Angel came untouched, painting his stomach white and Nick, watching this, let himself go as well, shooting his load deep inside Cas' ass. He remained buried in Cas' heat, panting heavily, a grin coming to his lips as he felt the other man bucking his hips against him, probably riding his own aftershocks.

And fuck if that wasn't hot as hell.

Nick pulled out, watching his come leak out of Cas' puffy hole and he licked his lips, going down on the other man to lick his own fluids off of him.

Feeling sensitive, Cas whined, trying to move away from the blond only to have both of his legs pinned against the mattress as the other man had his fill.

The former Angel let him, wondering if it made part of the copulation ritual. His eyes threatened to droop and he felt tired and warm and heavy...even though he had just woke up. “Nick...”

The blond lifted his head and licked his lips again, sitting on his heels.

Castiel looked so much like Jimmy right now. Fucked out and incoherent. If only he could bring himself to pretend it's him...

“You can stay.” Nick said, watching Cas' eyes snapping open, focusing on him. “Until you get on your feet at least.”He added later, hoping he didn't sound too eager about Cas staying with him.

“If...if you're sure.”

“I am.”

“Then...yes, i think...i think i can stay.”

And he did.

Nick helped Cas get a job and he spent his days trying not to pretend it was Jimmy instead of the Angel.

Because he has dreamed of this before. Dreamed of a domestic life with Jimmy. _His_ Jimmy.

And Castiel would never replace him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end! Hope you liked it. =P


End file.
